The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer and a television receiver with a display portion.
As a traditional electronic apparatus, a personal computer, a television receiver, a mobile terminal are exemplified. In order for a user to view an image displayed on such an electronic apparatus, a rear surface of the electronic apparatus is provided with a stand. The stand holds a posture of the electronic apparatus and increases a degree of freedom in viewing mode of the user (see, Japanese Patent No. 4798462 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)). Further, the electronic apparatus is provided with a grip in order for the user to carry it.
Patent Document 1 describes an image display apparatus. Specifically, in this image display apparatus, a display surface on which an image is to be displayed is provided in a front surface of a casing and a stand formed of a linearly extending rod is provided in a rear surface of the casing on an opposite side of the display surface. The stand is coupled to the rear surface of the casing through a coupling mechanism. Further, the coupling mechanism supports the stand so as to be pivotal between a falling-down position where the stand falls down on the rear surface of the casing and a standing position where the stand stands from the rear surface of the casing.